This disclosure generally relates to device and network virtualization, and, more particularly, to providing enhanced functionality to low-power (“LP”) devices operating in a network.
LP devices are typically designed to provide sensor and control functionality in a home or commercial setting. These devices generally communicate with one another through a wireless network to provide functionality such as home automation, security, and monitoring.